mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Hana
History Something of a victim of happenstance, Hikari's youth was very opportunistic. Involved with thieves, gangs, and on one rare occasion terrorists, rough would be an accurate description. Her semblance proved valuable to those that would visit under the cover of darkness and wanted to leave as few traces as possible. For which Hikari was well suited. Being able to produce light at will without Dust or touching the local supply was an excellent way to avoid leaving evidence behind. And she made very good use of it. Learning many skills well suited to entering unnoticed and unwanted, becoming a popular asset to those who knew of her talents. This continued for a number of years until Hikari made the stupidest decision of her life. One with permanent consequences. Taking a client without even bothering to check their history, Hikari not only helped the terrorist group steal a substantial amount of Dust, but ended up being involved in their demonstration. Meant to use her semblance to light up the entire area suddenly, she instead inadvertently used the Dust they had acquired and basically turned into a bomb. Thankfully she was outside of the major kingdoms. However, she killed dozens of people and was left unconscious inside a molten building. A miraculous survival later, Hikari was one of only two people that lived through the explosion of fire, ice, lightning and more. And in complete disbelief after waking up, was not believed to have been involved. When she recovered from the shock and horror at what had happened, that changed quickly. She never had illusions that things she'd done had resulted in people receiving harm. It was quite different having done the act yourself, intentional or not. Several months in the hospital recovering from the burns to her entire body came and went, and Hikari moved from a hospital bed to one in a prison. The ten year sentence was light. Due to the uncertainty and self inflicted injury though, it was deemed appropriate in the circumstance. It passed surprisingly quickly for Hikari, still dwelling on the incident all these years later. Even after the counselling and therapy she struggled to accept the outcome. Both of these continued on her release. Particularly after the discovery of a deep seated fear of Dust. She was thankfully safe from fearing everyday technology, but raw and processed Dust sent her into a panic attack. And so she was thrust back into the world fearing the life saving building block of society. Appearance Due to her entire body being irreparably burnt, Hikari's appearances changes from time to time. Currently she favours wearing a light brown shoulder length wig with a pale white porcelain mask to cover her face, just her sunray coloured eyes visible. Covering the rest of her injured body, Hikari wears a lavender shirt with cream pants and gloves, finishing with black dress shoes. Weapons and skills Skills and abilities From her many years of bad choices, Hikari is adept at getting through locks and security systems alike. And short of military systems, she can generally find her way into anything. There are some civilian sites that evade her, but they are few and far between. And after ten years in prison she has learnt a tiny amount of self defence, which mostly consists of being able to take a few hits and dealing a few back. In short, she can fight other people without any real training and hopefully without a weapon. Semblance: Dawnbreak A simple and rather peaceful semblance, Dawnbreak releases traces of Hikari's aura to produce surprisingly powerful light sources in primarily three different ways. Ball is a small fist sized orb that produces a torch like light for about a twenty metre radius. This can either be stuck to something or left floating in place for up to an hour. Burst produces a narrow metre wide line of light that can reach up to one hundred metres away from her position and lasts for just several seconds. Finally there is Blossom, which for a kilometre radius will be covered by a light equivalent to daylight for a minute. When Dust is involved though, this seemingly harmless and peaceful semblance turns into a nightmare. With her aura consumption skyrocketing to control and manipulate the equally obscene amount of Dust required to use these augmented powers, Dawnbreak goes from harmless to incredibly lethal. Ball becomes the equivalent of a sticky grenade, modestly needing just a single Dust crystal and a relatively minor chunk of aura. Enough crystals would let this be used around sixteen times before running her aura dry. Burst is akin to the main gun of a battleship, needing several crystals and quite a lot of aura. Should Hikari have the Dust to do so, her aura would be used up within five uses. And lastly is Blossom. Completely using her aura and a truly outrageous amount of Dust, she would need numerous cases of Dust to even set this ability off. Barring the space immediately around her, nothing else in the kilometre radius is safe. And regardless of her apparent immunity, her body will go into shock after using it. She will stay this way from anywhere between ten minutes or even the entire day. Blossom can only be used should her aura reserves be full or very close to. Personality A fairly cocksure person, Hikari hasn't lost any of her confidence after the incident. This is partially due to her time in prison, but mostly because of the bad company during her youth. But aside from this she's amiable, preferring to avoid conflict. That doesn't stop her from doing something that will help someone else be involved in it, so long as she isn't around it's ok by her. Which is why she feels regret about what she caused. Being unable to disconnect from the act, it weights heavily on Hikari's mind. Between this and her newfound fear of Dust, she is unreformed but considerably more cautious about her actions. Trivia *Hikari Hana translates from Japanese into light blossom. Cause why not. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development